Fantastic Land
Fantastic Land is an amusement park chain with its newest location opening just outside of Schenectady, New York. History Just after the grand opening in Schenectady, a powerful entity manifested and possessed one of the patrons, a boy named Scotty. It created several lesser spiritual constructs resembling bats. Most of the visitors and employees were evacuated. Rampant speculation fueled the police to treat the event as a bomb scare. The entity soon erected an impenetrable green force field around the park and began to transmogrify it completely. When the force field started talking, the Governor personally requested the Ghostbusters to investigate. Egon Spengler punched a hole through the field with a Proton Grenade and the guys entered. However, the field sealed up again and they were trapped inside. The Ghostbusters split up in pairs and attempted to get a fix on the location of the Manitou. Egon fiddled with is Giga meter and tracked the Manitou to the northwest corner of the park. The guys reunited and confronted the entity. While tending to the hostages, it became apparent Peter was now possessed by the Manitou. Once the hostages were escorted outside the park, the other Ghostbusters attempted to save Peter and trap the Manitou. Peter managed to outsmart the entity and force it to vacate his body. Once trapped, Fantastic Land was released from its hold. Trivia *The official mascot is named Bruce the Fantastic Chimp. *In Issue #5 **The Shandor Soda Shoppe is a reference to Ivo Shandor. **P.J.'s Chicken and the 2 ton plaster chicken from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Chicken, He Clucked" are also in Fantastic Land. **Big Greaser from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Something's Going Around" is also present. **Behind the glass is the Glutton Ghost from Granny's Yum Yum Candy in "Egon's Ghost" **One of the costumed workers is Conqueror Duck from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" Another is a clown visually inspired by Pennywise the Dancing Clown from Stephen King's "It" **One of the storefronts is Conrad's Chocolate from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us" **Another storefront is Sargassi's from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) complete with Pappy's fishing rod and the Crabs slogan from a billboard seen in the Panic in Times Square level. **Samhain's Fortress from "Halloween II 1/2" can be seen in the park after the Ghostbusters enter the park *In Issue #6 **Page One ***To the left of Ray is the Mink Coat from Ghostbusters II. **Page Three ***The fountain is the head of Blackie as the Guardian from "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" **Page Five ***Behind Ray are stuffed dolls of Azetlor from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions), Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, Lizardo from "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters," Copycat in burger form from "The Copycat," Genie in its true form from "Janine's Genie," and the H2 Ghost from the Kenner toyline*The ride behind Peter is from "The Bogeyman Is Back" (first seen at about the 04:12 mark)Page Six **The Venus fly trap seen by the booth and later on in the comic is the Insect Trapper from the Ghostbusters Sega game. **There is a Murray the Mantis doll in the stand, from "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" ***Ray mentions the Boogieman. **Page Ten ***The entrance where the kidnapped Ghostbusters are taken in the transmogrified Big Apple Amusement Park in "The Bogeyman Is Back" (about 04:45 mark) is present. ***The front sign for Cheap Thrills Amusement Park in "Rollerghoster" is above the Big Apple one. ***The Pillar of New York from "Beneath These Streets" is present in the background. **Page 11 ***The rocket is the Star Jets ride from Tokyo Disneyland's Tomorrowland ***The Creature swarms around the Star Jets ride. ***The Sorta/Kinda Tree from "Knock, Knock" is next to the ride. Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume 1 ****Issue #5 ****Issue #6 ****Issue #7 *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section III: Metaspecters ****Alluded to on Page 50. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.50). Paragraph reads: "During the Hungry Manitou's most recent manifestation, the Ghostbusters were called in to deal with it at a theme park in Schenectady, New York." References Gallery FantasticLand06.jpg|Bird's eye view FantasticLand02.jpg FantasticLand04.jpg FantasticLand05.jpg FantasticLand03.jpg|Under influence of Hungry Manitou FantasticLandAd01.jpg|Advertisement in Times Square seen in Issue #3 FantasticLandAd02.jpg|Advertisement on a New York City Bus seen in Issue #5 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations